


A Thousand Years

by opal_sapphire



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You haven't seen Elijah in centuries.  One day, you decide to visit New Orleans.Based on "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri.





	1. A Thousand Years - Part 1

It had been centuries since you’d seen Elijah. The two of you had been so in love, you thought it would never end. But it did.

His father had found him and his siblings, and he was forced to flee. At the time, all you knew was that he’d disappeared into thin air, no trace left behind. You had been so hurt and angry that he’d just left you. After all, he’d promised you he would never alone. But he did.

Once you found out what had happened, you were determined to find Elijah. Unfortunately, being a human and looking for a vampire–and an Original at that–did not seem to mix well. Before long, you had decided the best course of action was to become a vampire.

Some days you regretted that decision, other days you were somewhat grateful. Your vampire skills had come in handy with saving yourself from deadly situations. And sometimes when you saved other people they paid you back in favors. A lead here, a sighting there.

Nearly 1,000 years had passed, and now you were chasing down another lead. As you zoomed down the road, a “Welcome to Louisiana” sign shot passed. If you guessed right, you’d be in New Orleans by sometime tonight or early morning.

Surprisingly, that was one city you’d never visited in all your years on this earth. Maybe you’d do some sightseeing, depending on how things worked out. You’d heard the beignets were something to behold.

You parked along a sidewalk, noting how some places were still open despite the hour. You made your way down the sidewalk, looking around. You weren’t exactly sure what you were looking for, but you figured you’d know it when you saw it.

A crowd of tourists passed you at an intersection. When they completely passed, you froze.


	2. A Thousand Years - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see Elijah after centuries apart.

_Heart beats fast_

Elijah was standing right there. Your heart was pounding, and you had to force yourself to breathe again. He hadn’t noticed you yet. 

You took a step forward.

_Watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer_

“Elijah?” you called. He turned his head, looking at you.

He seemed confused for a moment. Then a mix of realization and recognition dawned over his face.

_I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What’s standing in front of me_

Every moment you had spent looking for him, and now here he was. You could feel your eyes beginning to burn. Elijah took a step forward.

_Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer_

“Y/N?” he responded. You nodded.

In only a moment you were holding onto each other like it was the last thing you would ever do. Neither of you spoke; you didn’t need to right now. All these years had passed, and you had finally found each other, just like you knew you would.

**_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don’t be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I’ll love you for a thousand more_**


End file.
